Forget Me Not
by pinkywriter
Summary: [ONE.SHOT] An angst 'fic. Pairing: BillyTrini


**Disclaimer: **This following concept is based on a video that I saw on youtube entitled, _Forget Me Not_ by smendoza6. Through this inspiration, it'll have a bit of angst in it which is my first time writing in this form, so be kind and **no flames**, please.

I do not own youtube, the poem Forget Me Not or any of the PR-related characters.

**Author's Note: **_Forget Me Not is inspired by the video on youtube of the same name. This is actually my first Trini/Billy 'fic also which many of us will remember Thuy Trang as the actress who played the character Trini. Therefore, I do not know her, her family, or David Yost, so please don't sue._

Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan two best friends, two really good friends till the end. They were by each other's side through and through. As they grew up, they decided to date each other. Cranston, who was now a doctor of medicine at Angel Grove's finest hospital, had plans to be with his girlfriend that evening. For quite sometime, he and Kwan were the best of friends.

As for Trini, she was a preschool teacher at Angel Grove elementary school. She had been teaching preschool children with disabilities for almost two years, and loved her job with a passion. When she and Billy decided to date each other, they felt it was right and comfortable to take things slow as their relationship progressed.

It was late afternoon; she and Billy were walking to Trini's car after a date in the park filled with a picnic lunch and cuddling under the tree which Billy had carved their names into.

"This was so nice of you Billy." Trini said, smiling looking up at him. She pecked his lips softly and smiled again. Billy returned the smiled and wrapped his arms around her holding her closely. "It's almost like a fairytale come true."

"Yeah, it sure has." Billy remarked, opening her car door of her yellow Expedition. Trini got inside her car as Billy closed it begin her. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Trini nodded, "Yeah, bye my love." She said softly as she placed her seatbelt on. As she began to pull out of the park, she honked at him as she waved from the rear view mirror.

Billy watched her as her car drove off into the busy street that late afternoon for he would see her again.

The following day, Billy waited outside the hospital for her. They planned to have lunch together when Trini was done with her afternoons at the school, and there he stood – patiently.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cranston." Melody, one of the nurses on Billy's ward said. "It's a wonderful day out." She added with a smile. As she walked into the hospital, Billy started to worry about Trini. He went off to the corner to tap in on his friends through his communicator.

"Hey Tommy, do you know where Trini is?" Billy said, tapping into his communicator. He sighed and started to worry even more of his princess. As he paced around, he waited for Tommy's answer.

"No sorry Billy, I'll try with Adam." Tommy said, responding. "I'll let you know if he finds her." He said with a concern. Instantly, Tommy started paging all his friends.

As each of the Rangers tapped in, some were hard to locate; others were easily to be found. Suddenly, an ambulance came blazing in. Billy's heart started to pound as he saw the AG Medics pull into the emergency room. He immediately ran into the emergency with his stethoscope around his neck.

"What do we have here?" Billy said, putting the stethoscope's ear pieces into his ear. He immediately looked at the female, and then his heart sank.

"Dr. Cranston, we have a young Asian female. Apparently she was hit by an incoming car on the expressway." The medic said looking at him, "Dr. Cranston, are you listening to me?" Billy walked out of the room with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe who he saw. He slumped down to a nearby wall and started crying softly.

_Two hours later…_

Billy and his friends sat in the waiting area hoping for news on their friend Trini. A few hours ago, Mr. and Mrs. Kwan were notified about their daughter and were in the same waiting room with Billy who comforted him from his tears. As they began to wait, the hours went by.

_Four hours passed…_

"Can I see Dr. Cranston and the Kwan family please?" Dr. Mitchell said, looking at the paperwork. His gown was covered in blood as he escorted the three into the family area of the hospital.

"How is she doctor?" Mrs. Kwan said, trying not to cry. As Dr. Mitchell began to talk, a loud sob let out as she cried on her husband's shoulder. Mr. Kwan nodded and cried with his wife for their little girl was no longer with them. Several tears flowed from their faces as Billy sobbed and covered his face with his hands.

Jason, Zack, Tommy, Kim, Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Kat and Adam waited for the news to be reached to them when Billy came out of the family waiting area. He shook his head at his friends which the girls started crying as the men started comforting their friends.

_A week and half later… (Trini's funeral)_

As the week came to pass, Trini's funeral was today. Family and friends of the Kwan family came and paid their last respects to the young woman named Trini. They all watched as an angel slept peacefully in her coffin holding a yellow rose which Jason placed in her hand.

"We'll miss you so much." Jason whispered, kneeling down as he made the cross. "We love you." He hugged Trini's parents and gave a man hug to Billy. As the ceremony went on, many of Trini's co-workers came and gave their condolences.

"Trini, meant a lot to many people. She has warmed our hearts with her spirit as well as those around her; she touched our lives with joy, hope and love." Kimberly said, holding a flower in Trini's eulogy. One by one each of her friend's gave a statement about how a young girl like Trini could touch many souls.

As the ceremony came to a close, Billy raced up to the coffin and started crying again. Jason and Tommy attempted lifted Billy up from his tears. "NOOOOO!" Billy shouted as tears continued building up. "NOOO! Trini, baby noooo!"He cried softly as his friends carried him away.

At each side of Trini's coffin were her four friends – Jason, Tommy, Billy, and Richie. They carried Trini's coffin to the grave site as the priest stood in front of them as they gently placed the coffin onto its velvet roping. After the prayers and blessings were said, Billy watched as his true love's casket was lowered into the ground.

_A month later…_

Billy came to visit Trini often. He carried a bouquet of long stemmed yellow carnations, Trini's favorite and placed them in her vase. There, he lay next to her gravestone and watched the sky as it changed colors. "I love you, Trini Kwan." He said with the last tear drop, "More than you ever will probably know."


End file.
